Kimi no Egao
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Sehari Bertemu Denganmu Merubah Duniaku, Yang paling Kusuka dari dirimu adalah, Senyumanmu Hiatus Fic dari Mikazuki Hikari Enjoy, Read and Review


**Kimi no Egao**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC).

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala sekarang, sinarnya yang begitu terik menerpa sela sela dedaunan, hal itu menunjukkan tepat waktunya makan siang. Sinar yang tampias dari sela dedaunan itu tepat mengenai kepala sepasang sahabat yang mulai membuka kotak makan siangnya.

Di bawah pohon yang rimbun Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya menjajal perut mereka dengan bekal yang mereka bawa, lain hal-nya dengan Kise yang membawa set bento lengkap dengan dekorasi yang sangat imut, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berusaha menusuk gelas vanilla shake miliknya.

"Mau aku bantu?" Kise mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko, ia hendak membantu anak tersebut yang nampaknya sulit sekali menancapkan sedotan ke dalam gelas plastik miliknya.

"Iie, aku bisa sendiri." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada datar khas miliknya, dan akhirnya berhasil menghujamkan sedotan itu kedalam, bibir mungilnya di arahkan persis ke arah ujung sedotan miliknya dan mulai menyeruput cairan manis itu perlahan.

"Kurokocchi kenyang minum itu?" ucap Kise disela sela kunyahannya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk manis dengan mata biru besarnya yang menatap lurus kedepan.

Tatapan anak itu tidak bergeming dari arah sudut ia memandang, seratus delapan puluh derajat persis kearah kerumunan wanita yang sedang ramai berteriak mengelilingi seseorang.

"Lihat itu toh?" Kedua bola mata Kise ikut menjelajahi kerumunan wanita yang masih saja ramai, dan kian lama jumlah mereka semakin bertambah.

Kuroko nampaknya mengetahui orang yang tepat berada ditengah kerumunan wanita itu, seperti pernah melihatnya entah dimana, tapi ia tidak tau persisnya, hanya sekedar ingat, bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu, 'kalau aku pergi kesana juga tidak akan ada gunanya, toh dia tidak akan ingat padaku.' Begitu batin Kuroko.

Kise merangkak maju, seakan bisa melihat sosok itu lebih jelas, pada kenyataannya jumlah yang kian banyak itu kian menutupi wajah sang sosok yang tengah menjadi sorotan masa itu, hanya surai indigo saja yang bisa menjadi petunjuk jelas saat itu.

"Aku hanya bisa lihat rambutnya Kurokocchii, warnanya biru tua banget." Kise memicingkan matanya, tangannya menadah tepat diatas matanya, untuk mengurangi cahaya terik matahari yang bisa saja menghalangi pandangannya.

'Biru tua?' Kuroko perlahan ingat siapa sosok yang ada ditengah kerumunan itu, ya dia adalah orang yang pernah ditolongnya saat hujan waktu itu.

"Lihat apa kalian?" Seijuuro Akashi dengan tangan yang tertolak dipinggang dan rambutnya yang bersimbah peluh akibat dari panas matahari dan sebotol minuman isotonik ditangan lainnya menghampiri Kuroko dan beranjak ke arah Kise dan menendang bokong pria kuning itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Ghaa! Sakit tau Akashicchii!" rengek Kise.

"Kamu ga makan siang?" Akashi tidak memedulikan Kise dan beralih kembali ke arah Kuroko, ia merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Kuroko yang sedari tadi bersandar dibawah pohon, vanilla shake yang tadinya penuh sudah berubah kosong tiga perempatnya.

Kuroko menyodorkan gelas shake miliknya ke Akashi, seakan memberi isyarat 'ini loh makan siangku' yang herannya Akashi mengerti maksud dari tujuan anak itu menyodorkan gelasnya.

Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya kearah sedotan dan meminum habis sisa shake dalam gelas itu kemudian menjilat bibirnya.

"Saliva-mu yang tertinggal di sedotan, terasa lebih manis ketimbang shake vanilla ini." Akashi memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun misi, aku mau lihat itu." Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat kearah kerumunan yang mulai sepi itu.

"Hmmm? Jadi kamu lihat kearah Daiki toh?" mulut Akashi membentuk seringaian tipis sorot irisnya ditumbukkan kearah iris Kuroko yang beralih memandangi kerumunan itu, Kuroko bahkan tega menurunkan kepala Akashi dengan tangannya, Kise Ryouta yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi takut, kalau sang Emperor mendadak marah dan mengeluarkan gunting sakti(?) miliknya.

'Jadi namanya Daiki?'

-=Flash Back=-

Hari sangat mendung, awan kelabu memenuhi langit, rintik hujan pun sudah berjatuhan, Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru saja menyelesaikan kelas tambahannya melangkah ke arah loker sepatunya, mengambil sepatu, memakainya, dan kemudian menarik payung dari keranjang lalu bergegas pulang kerumah karena hujan pun mulai bertambah deras.

"Oooouuii!" sesaat Kuroko sudah menapakkan kakinya ke bagian yang basah, terdengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang, sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mencari sumber dari suara tersebut.

Nampak seseorang berkulit cukup gelap dengan tinggi yang cukup kentara apabila dibandingkan dengan Kuroko, melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum mengisyaratkan 'ya kamu, kemari sebentar aku ingin bicara.'

Kuroko bertolak kembali kearah pintu masuk sekolah dan menghampiri pria itu, suara gemercik air yang timbul akibat sentuhan tanah basah dengan sepatu Kuroko mengiringi langkahnya yang dipercepat.

Kuroko tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, ia hanya menatap lekat iris indigo itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya, baginya hal itu sudah cukup daripada ia harus mengeluarkan kata kata.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, aku kan hanya mau bilang, boleh ga aku ikut denganmu sampai setasiun, aku tidak bawa payung, aku minta kau antar, sampai segitunya." Pria itu terkekeh melihat pola tingkah laku Kuroko yang menurutnya cukup manis dengan cara anak itu menatap seseorang.

"Boleh." Kuroko masih menatap iris indigo itu lekat

"Heee, bisa bicara juga ternyata." Pria itu geli melihat respon singkat Kuroko dan mengalihkan wajah tertawanya.

Kuroko mengangguk tanda setuju dan menyodorkan payungnya pada pria yang sudah setengah lepek itu.

"Omoshiroi." Pria itu masih terkekeh tangannya menyambut hangat tangan Kuroko dan menggenggam payung itu secara bersamaan, bisa dilihat perbandingan ukuran tangan mereka, tangan pria itu menutupi hampir sebagian besar tangan putih Kuroko,

.

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

-=Sepulang Sekolah=-

Kuroko berjalan menuju lokernya, ia mengambil sepatunya dan beranjak keluar pintu sekolah langkahnya mantap menuju pintu sampai ia melihat Aomine yang sedang berdiri persis sama ditempat ia bertemu Aomine waktu itu.

"Yo." Kuroko menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia menangkat tangannya untuk menyapa pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga aku akan bertemu lagi disini denganmu." Aomine tersenyum ke arah Kuroko, dan pria biru muda itu membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang manis, kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Aomine.

Kuroko yang tidak pandai bicara pun tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, dia hanya menatap ke arah Aomine yang sedari tadi memang memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh keheranan, mereka belum memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing, setidaknya Kuroko menunggu pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya, diluar pemikiran dia sudah lebih tahu lebih dahulu namanya dari Akashi tadi siang.

"Aomine Daiki, tidak sopan memang kalau belum memperkenalkan diri." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya alih alih akan dijabat oleh tangan mungil itu sekali lagi, seperti saat mereka berjalan ditengah hujan.

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko meraih tangan besar itu dan menggenggamnya perlahan lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu." Tangan Aomine yang besar mengusap kelapa mungil Kuroko sampai sedikit turun kebawah, Kuroko bisa melihat pria itu tersenyum, sesaat melihat senyuman pria itu, timbul perasaan hangat dalam hatinya yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Mau pulang bareng?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Boleh asal kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang, semilir angin bertiup menyapa tengkuk mereka terutama Kuroko, ia bergidik saat merasakan tengkuknya mendapat gelitikan kecil dari angin yang bertiup.

Melihat hal yang menurutnya sangat menarik, Aomine tertawa melihat ekspresi bergidik Kuroko, ternyata Kuroko menyadari hal itu dan menatap wajah Aomine dengan wajah sedikit merengut.

"Pfftt- Waruii, waruii, habis wajahmu lucu saat bergidik tadi." Aomine menahan tawanya.

Kuroko masih terus merengut, walau wajah merengutnya tidak membuat Aomine terpengaruh atau semacamnya, malahan wajah merengutnya, yang tidak seperti orang sedang merengut, malah membuat tawa Aomine berlanjut kembali.

"Apa yang begitu lucu?" Kuroko yang tidak mengerti kalau sekarang Aomine sudah tidak menertawakan ekspresi bergidiknya, malahan wajah merengutnya barusan, merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi seperti seseorang yang penuh dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Kau menarik." Aomine mengusap surai biru muda itu sekali lagi, tanpa Kuroko sadari wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka pulang, hari mulai sore, udara semakin dingin, karena saat itu masih musim semi, mereka memutuskan berhenti di sebuah taman, untuk membeli minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka, Aomine memasukkan beberapa uang logam kedalam mesin penjual minuman dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman yang sudah mendarat dibawah.

Mereka menuju ke bangku dekat lampu taman yang tidak jauh dari mesin penjual minuman tadi dan beristirahat sejenak, saat sudah merasa nyaman duduk di bangku tersebut, Aomine membuka katup penutup kedua kaleng minuman yang ada ditangannya dan memberikan salah satunya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menerima kaleng minuman dari tangan Aomine dan mengambil seruputan pertama dari kaleng miliknya.

"Naa, Tetsu.." Aomine angkat bicara, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang membiarkan tas sekolahnya berada di sela kedua kakinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya tepat kearah Kuroko.

"Nani ka Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko menanggapi ucapan Aomine barusan, kedua tangannya menggenggam kaleng kopi miliknya.

"Tadi siang aku melihatmu dibawah pohon bersama dua orang temanmu." Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya, tangannya memutar mutar kaleng minuman yang sudah hampir habis dia tenggak.

"Aah souu, aku juga melihatmu ditengah kerumunan wanita wanita itu, agak sulit melihatmu dari arahku melihat." Jawab Kuroko yang menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Temanmu, yang rambut kuning itu, siapa namanya?" tanya Aomine.

"Maksudmu Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, jadi namanya Kise?" Aomine tersenyum.

"Haii, Kise Ryouta, itu namanya." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Bisa kau kenalkan aku padanya?" Aomine menatap lekat iris biru muda milik Kuroko.

Entah mengapa Kuroko tidak tahu, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, di satu sisi ia ingin mengenalkan sahabatnya Kise pada Aomine, namun di satu sisi, di kepalanya masih terasa sentuhan Aomine yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdegup barsan.

"Bisa.." Kuroko menelan ludahnya, pada akhirnya ia mengambil pilihan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diambilnya, namun Kise adalah sahabatnya, dia mengenyampingkan debaran hatinya barusan dan lebih memilih mengenalkan sahabatnya pada Aomine.

"Besok bisa?" Aomine terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"H-haaii" Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan isi hatinya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aomine-kun menyukai Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ummm, menurutku dia orangnya lucu dan manis, kudengar dia seorang model, aku sudah lama melihatnya dari kejauhan." Aomine menatap kelangit dan tersenyum.

Meski baru pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kuroko merasa, senyuman barusan itu adalah senyuman Aomine yang paling tulus.

"Naa Tetsu, kau naik kereta kan?" tanya Aomine yang memecah lamunan Kuroko.

"Unn, mau bareng ?"

"Ayo." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, dengan senang hati Kuroko meraih tangan besar itu dan bangkit dari duduknya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke stasiun.

.

.

.

-=Stasiun Kereta Api=-

Semburat jingga sudah berganti menjadi warna kelam yang cukup pekat, tanpa terasa mereka tadi menghabiskan waktu cukup lama ditaman, Aomine dan Kuroko melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah tempat penjualan karcis kereta, Aomine berkata pada Kuroko kalau ia yang akan membayar tiket kereta miliknya karena ia merasa berhutang pada Kuroko yang akan mengenalkan Kise padanya besok.

Mereka menunggu di peron kereta, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut mereka karena kelelahan. Mereka meletakkan kaki mereka di garis Kuning tempat biasa penumpang menunggu kereta api, saat kereta sudah datang, orang berduyun duyun masuk kedalam kereta membuat kereta tersebut penuh sesak, Kuroko yang tidak ingin terpisah dari Aomine menarik kecil lengan baju pria bersurai indigo itu.

Kereta sudah berjalan dengan cepat, tidak ada ruangan yang cukup luas untuk mereka berdiri dengan sempurna, saat kereta berbelok pun para penumpang harus pandai menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka, termasuk Kuroko dan Aomine.

Kuroko bisa melihat refleksi wajah mereka berdua di depan cermin, ia bisa merasakan kalau Aomine melihatnya, dari cermin, Kuroko sekali lagi merasakan debaran yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya wajahnya terasa panas dan ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari terheran melihat tingkah Kuroko yang sedikit aneh.

Kereta mendadak berbelok dengan cukup curam membuat kereta bergoncang, Kuroko yang masih melamun pun kehilangan keseimbangan.

Saat melihat Kuroko hampir terjatuh dengan satu tangan Aomine meraih tubuh mungil anak itu dan membawanya kedekapan tubuhnya sementara tangan yang sebelahnya lagi memegang erat pegangan kereta yang ada diatas.

"Jangan melamun." Tukas Aomine.

Mata Kuroko terbelalak, kepalanya bersandar di dada Aomine, ia bisa mendengar jelas detak jantungnya, Kuroko berharap Aomine tidak merasakan detak jantung miliknya yang sedang berdebar begitu cepat nafasnya memburu karena terkejut, tangannya merangkul erat pinggang Aomine, memastikan ia tidak akan terjatuh lagi.

Kereta tiba di stasiun pertama, penumpang mulai banyak yang turun dan kereta yang penuh sesak menjadi semakin sepi hanya tersisa segelintir orang saja yang tinggal.

"Tetsu, ayo kita duduk." Aomine menunjuk kursi kosong dihadapan mereka dengan ibu jarinya.

Kereta berjalan perlahan, pemandangan langit malam didepan mereka berlalu begitu cepat bagaikan kaleidoskop hidup yang sangat indah, ditambah dengan keheningan yang menentramkan, juga udara malam yang dingin membuat beberapa penumpang yang masih tertinggal mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tertidur.

"Tetsu, kalau kau sudah kenalkan aku pada Kise, apa yang harus aku ucapkan pertama kali yaaah? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, mungkin akan jadi percakapan yang biasa saja, kau bisa bantu aku kan?" tanya Aomine.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, Aomine merasakan ada sebuah beban pada pundaknya, saat ia menoleh ia bisa melihat surai biru muda yang tersandar di pundaknya.

Aomine melihat wajah tidur Kuroko yang sangat manis dan tertawa kecil, takut membangunkan anak itu yang nampaknya sudah pulas, tanpa ia sadari hatinya berdegup perlahan, dan matanya tak bisa beralih dari wajah tidur anak itu, Aomine memutuskan untuk mengusap lembut surai biru muda itu.

.

.

Kereta sudah tiba di stasiun dekat rumah Aomine. Aomine mengangkat kepala Kuroko perlahan dan memastikan anak itu tidak terbangun, ia melepaskan seragam luar miliknya dan menyelimutinya ke tubuh Kuroko lalu melangkah keluar pintu kereta

.

.

Kereta sampai di stasiun terakhir, Kuroko terbangun, ia mengusap matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kuroko menyadari kalau itu milik Aomine, ia melihat kereta sudah berhenti, pintu otomatisnya sudah terbuka dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu, ia memutuskan, besok hari ia akan mengembalikan seragam milik Aomine itu, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah, perasaannya kacau, wajahnya terasa panas.

.

.

.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang Koridor, membawa Kise disebelahnya, sesuai janji Kuroko akan mengenalkan Kise pada Aomine, di tangan lainnya ia menggenggam seragam Aomine yang sudah dilipat rapih.

"Ooh Tetsu, ada apa?" Aomine menyapa Kuroko, ia tersenyum manis ke arah Kise.

"Sesuai janji aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Kise-kun" sahut Kuroko.

"Oooii, Kurokocchi, apa apaan sih ini." Wajah Kise merona.

"Gak enak ngomong disini, gimana kalau diatas saja." Ajak Aomine.

.

.

-=Atap Sekolah=-

"Jadi namamu Kise yaa?" tanya Aomine.

"H-haaii." Kise berdebar debar, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Kuroko hanya diam saja, ia tidak mau mengganggu, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu." Aomine melanjutkan ucapannya.

Mata Kise terbelalak, hatinya serasa ingin melompat.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu, sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, tapi aku tidak berani." Kise mnundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

Aomine melangkah mendekat ke arah Kise, mengelus lembut surai kuning keemasan itu dan kemudian mengecupnya.

"Aku bahagia kalau kau menyukaiku juga, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau menjadi pacarku?" tawar Aomine sambil masih mendekap tubuh Kise sayang.

"Unn, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Jawab Kise.

Kuroko terkejut, matanya terbelalak, hatinya gusar, ia merasa aneh, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, ia berlari meninggalkan sepasang kekasih baru itu, menuruni tangga dan pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

-=Halaman Belakang Sekolah=-

Kuroko berlari menuju kedekat sebuah pohon, hatinya terasa sakit, padahal ia belum bisa memastikan perasaannya terhadap Aomine, tapi saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Aomine pada Kise, ia merasa seperti di sayat pedang yang membekas sangat dalam, air matanya mengalir, pandangannya kosong dan gelap, air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Mengapa? Seharusnya dia senang karena sahabatnya bahagia sekarang, namun ia seakan tidak bisa menerima semuanya ini, ditangannya masih terdapat seragam Aomine yang belum sempat ia kembalikan.

Kuroko duduk di bangku dekat pohon besar yang ada di dekat nya, mendekap erat seragam milik Aomine itu, masih tercium harum tubuh Aomine pada seragam itu yang membuat hatinya semakin perih mengingat sang pemilik seragam sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan disitu ia menyadari, kalau ia menyukai pria yang ditemuinya saat hari berhujan itu.

-=Atap Sekolah=-

Aomine tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan, ia melihat pria mungil yang menemaninya kemarin seharian berlari kencang sambil menangis, entah mengapa sekarang rasa senangnya karena sudah mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai itu sirna, dan berganti menjadi sebuah perasaan bersalah yang menurutnya tidak tergantikan.

Ingin rasanya ia mengejar Kuroko, tapi ia ingat, ia tidak bisa mengecewakan Kise yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya, hatinya bingung, mengapa ia harus mengkhawatirkan Kuroko sampai seperti itu sementara yang ia sukai sejak lama adalah pria yang ada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

-=Seminggu Kemudian=-

Kuroko tidak bisa menemui Kise dan Aomine, dia memilih untuk menyendiri selama satu minggu penuh, tapi sekarang agaknya ia sudah bisa menerima mereka berdua dan memutuskan untuk bertemu mereka, ia memutuskan untuk memendam perasaannya pada Aomine yang ia anggap merupakan sebuah perasaan semu belaka.

Kuroko berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah, disana ia bisa melihat sepasang kekasih itu sedang bersenda gurau berdua, Kise tengah menyuapi sepotong roti ke mulut Aomine, namun sepengelihatan Kuroko, Aomine nampak tidak senang.

"Yo." Kuroko melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kise dan Aomine, perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dan duduk persis disebelah Aomine.

"Kurokocchii!" Kise nampak riang dan merangkul tangan Aomine manja.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua?" tanya Kuroko yang menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya, Kuroko merasa bersyukur kalau memang dia sudah bisa menerima mereka berdua sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"Baik kok Tetsu." Aomine yang menjawab.

"Soukaa." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tetsu.." Aomine memegang tangan Kuroko.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" Kuroko mencoba tidak berekspresi.

"A-akuu, anu, aku..." Aomine tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kuroko yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya langsung berlari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan mereka secepat mungkin.

Aomine kehabisan kata kata, ia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, ia tidak ingin buat Kise kecewa, namun ia ingin mengejar Kuroko dan menyampaikan apa yang ia ingin katakan, sesaat kemudian ia bisa merasakan salah satu lengan bajunya tertarik.

"Kalau mau dikejar, kejar saja..." wajah Kise tertunduk lesu.

"Ryou-chan..."

"Aku tau kok kalau kamu suka sama Kurokocchi, aku juga sebetulnya ingin bilang ke kamu hari ini." Kise mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu..."

"Aku baik baik saja, terimakasih seminggu ini menyenangkan." Kise menyeka matanya yang berair, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia buat, mencoba mengikhlaskan orang yang disukainya, karena ia tau, pria itu tidak bahagia bersamanya, walaupun terasa sedikit sakit, namun ia memilih pria itu bahagia, dengan tersenyum ia ingin meninggalkan kenangan terakhir yang indah pada Aomine.

"Arigatou naa, aku tau kau memang orang yang baik." Aomine tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh surai keemasan itu lembut, mungkin itu terakhir kalinya Kise merasakan sentuhan lembut itu pada rambutnya, maka dari itu ia menikmati sentuhan yang menjadi bagian terakhirnya itu.

Aomine berlari meninggalkan Kise, lama kelamaan siluet tubuhnya menghilang bersama angin dan titik pandang Kise, Kise melihat lurus kedepan, harum bunga sakura saat itu menjadi sangat memilukan, manis namun sangat menyayat hati, Kise duduk kembali di bangku yang tepat berada dibawah pohon itu, menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

-=Koridor Sekolah Lantai 3=-

Kuroko berjalan menaiki tangga, tatapannya yang datar menatap lurus kedepan, baginya jika sahabatnya dan Aomine senang ia juga merasa bahagia.

Dari belakang, derap langkah kaki yang cukup cepat dari arah belakang, ia menghentikan langkahnya, sesaat derap langkah kaki itu juga berhenti yang setelahnya diikuti suara nafas tersengal yang cukup berat.

"Tetsu..." suara itu nampak terdengar seperti suara Aomine, nafasnya masih memburu, mata Kuroko terbelalak namun masih tidak berani menoleh kebelakang ia hanya diam terpaku pada posisinya.

Aomine mendekat pada Kuroko dan mendekap tubuh Kuroko dari belakang, lengan besarnya terlingkar sempurna di pinggang mungilnya, Kuroko bisa merasakan suatu perasaan yang hancur dari pria itu, ia merasakan hal lain dari pria itu, hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan saat ia berada di dekat pria itu.

"Tetsu..." Kuroko merasakan genggaman Aomine semakin erat, Kuroko masih diam terpaku, dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang perasaannya kacau, benteng emosi yang ia bangun dengan susah payah seakan ingin hancur sekarang.

"Doushite?..." kata kata itu terlontar dari mulut mungilnya, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsu" Aomine mengatakannya dengan mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan Kise-kun?" Kuroko memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya, ia tau mereka saling menyukai, tidak mungkin ia mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua, Kuroko ingin mereka bahagia.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya, dia bilang ia mau menyetujui hubungan kita." Ucap Aomine.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Aomine-kun menyukai Kise-kun? Kau menembaknya waktu itu? Kau bilang kau bahagia karena perasaanmu bersambut?" bantah Kuroko.

"Sehari..." ucapan Aomine terhenti.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia menunggu Aomine melanjutkan ucapannya, hatinya maish belum siap, entah ia harus memberi respon apa ia juga tidak tahu, ia merasa seperti merusak hubungan sahabatnya dan orang yang ia cintai.

"Sehari bersamamu menuju stasiun, lebih menyenangkan daripada aku menghabiskan seminggu bersama Ryouta, menikmati ekspresimu yang meneguk minumanmu, dan melihat ekspresi tertidurmu, lebih menyenangkan daripada saat aku bersama dia." Aomine menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum..." Kuroko berusaha menahan air matanya, apa yang ia ungkapkan itu, semua membuat ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya yang menangis didepan orang yang ia sayangi itu.

"Aku... aku tidak mungkin tersenyum kalau tidak bersamamu, hanya bersamamu aku bisa tertawa, sewaktu aku bersamamu, hari hariku jadi menyenangkan, tapi saat melihatmu berlari sambil menangis di saat aku baru menyatakan perasaanku pada Ryouta, seakan semua persaan bahagiaku hilang, dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu lagi, maka dari itu... maka dari itu..." ucapan Aomine terhenti saat Kuroko membalikkan badannya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Aku juga, sehari bersama Aomine-kun terasa begitu menyenangkan." Kuroko tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyuman yang manis, yang belum ia pernah tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Aomine mendekap tubuh Kuroko, mata Kuroko terbelalak wajahnya memerah, tangan mungilnya terpaku, ia bingung apakah ia ingin membalas pelukan itu atau tidak.

"Perlihatkan, perlihatkan senyumanmu lebih banyak lagi padaku, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah bersedihmu itu lagi." Aomine tersenyum sambil mendekap tubuh Kuroko semakin erat.

"Aku juga, aku ingin melihat senyuman Aomine-kun lebih banyak lagi, perlihatkan padaku senyumanmu yang sangat aku suka." Tangan Kuroko mantap menggenggam kemeja bagian belakang Aomine.

"Janji ya Tetsu."

"Iya, Kau juga janji ya Aomine-kun..."

~Fin~

-=Author's Note=-

Yoshaaaa~ aku kembali dengan fic baru yang gaje, maaf plotnya berantakan dan alurnya juga ga jelas juntrungannya, untuk sementara sepertinya Hiatus dalam menulis tapi masih menerima kalau Author-san yang lain ingin cerita-nya di beta read sama saya~

Kehidupan di kampus itu berbeda yah nyo dengan SMA tugas semakin banyak dan gak kuat sepertinya ini saya *curhat*

Iyyaaaaak! Dari pada berlama lama bacot disini, minta Review-nya dengan rendah hati Author-sama dan Reader-sama sekaliaaan~

Mika masih mengharapkan dukungan sekalian untuk terus berkembang~

Mind to Review My Fic?


End file.
